


Чувствуй себя как дома

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Дэмиену исполняется шестнадцать.





	

В день своего шестнадцатилетия Дэмиен проснулся от того, что кто-то скрёбся в его окно. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы помнить, где он засыпал, так что первая же реакция: скатиться с футона и укрыться в нише за камином. Он долго был невысоким, рос неторопливо, что было любимым поводом для шуток Джейсона, но потом в его жизнь ворвался скачок роста, и он всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с непривычно длинными конечностями. Тем не менее, он был Робином, Уэйном, Аль Гулом, так что заархивировался в тени на славу. А потом услышал нескладное пение.

Знакомое нескладное пение человека, который считает, что знает испанский, но на самом деле имеет в запасе лишь пару фраз из вавилонского разговорника.

Дэдпул снова поскрёбся в стекло.

Дэмиен уже менее ловко выбрался из укрытия и подошёл к окну.

«С днём рождения, Робин, — уныло подумал он. — Можешь забыть о тайне личности, Дэмиен».

После чего он поднял створку, быстрым движением сталкивая Дэдпула с карниза прямо в огромный куст в виде птицы додо. То, что его незваный гость никогда не стучал, предпочитая сразу вламываться, ему не помешало нисколько.

К завтраку Дэмиен спустился чернее тучи, влетев плечом в косяк и недовольно шаркая тапками. Все были уже за столом, и Дик откинулся на спинку стула, демонстративно глядя на часы.

— Так, я не понял. Ты почему встал? Ты должен просыпаться в день рождения от фирменных обнимашек Дика Грейсона. Что за бунт?

Брюс сделал глоток кофе, не спеша поздравлять сына. Он точно знал, что по части праздников, сюрпризов и всего такого — ему лучше перенимать ролевую модель Дика. Это не гарантировало успеха, просто так было проще. Джейсон невозмутимо уминал свою яичницу. Его аппетит вообще трудно было перебить.

Альфред налил Дэмиену апельсиновый сок. Он взял стакан в руки и мрачно проговорил:

— Взросление — это когда ты просыпаешься и обнаруживаешь Дэдпула на своём окне.

Тим потянулся к телефону, немедленно приступая к исполнению плана 187 «Пустое гнездо». Первым пунктом там шёл выбор одного из частных бунгало на Гаити. Вторым — бронь билетов. Третьим... Систематизация помогала. Дик пожал плечами:

— Взросление — это когда ты просыпаешься, а в твоей квартире Дэфстроук, и он не пытается тебя убить.

Брюс по-прежнему держал лицо, пока Тим рассеянно выбирал места в самолёте: Дика нужно было сажать к окну, в то время как Брюсу подходили только ряды в середине салона. Рассеянность в этой семье всегда обходилась дорого.

— Взросление — это когда сначала ты вытаскиваешь Дэдшота из тюрьмы, а потом он растирает тебе запястья после наручников.

В гробовой тишине пение сверчков заменил скрежет вилки о тарелку. Джейсон продолжал лопать свой завтрак. Дик с интересом уставился на Тима.

— Слушай, я понимаю, сейчас идеальная погода для каминг-аута, но чувак, это было слишком даже для нас.

Брюс глядел на Джейсона, очевидно ожидая откровений и от него.

Но Джейсон просто ел. Не прожевав очередной кусок, он промямлил:

— И не смотри на меня так, Б. Я ничего об этом не знаю и вообще встретил свои шестнадцать в гробу. А самый мой большой грешок, который при этом не убийство и не гнев — меня поцеловала Харли Квинн.

— Я тебя умоляю, Тодд, всех в этой комнате целовала Харли Квинн.

Джейсон задумчиво уставился на Альфреда, не прекращая жевать. Брюс отвернулся к Тиму.

Было почти слышно, как у Бэтмена крошится эмаль на зубах.

Тим мгновенно оценил обстановку и через стол указал пальцем на Джейсона. Наверное, хотел испортить аппетит, засранец. Он произнёс всего одно слово.

— Талия.

И снова вернулся к телефону. Джейсон подавился, Дэмиен покраснел, а лицо Брюса приобрело болезненно-задумчивое выражение. Тим как отличный фокусник всегда талантливо отводил людям глаза. Но Альфред, о, Альфред просто делал так, что собеседник чувствовал себя полным идиотом, акцентируя внимание на том, на что сам Альфред готов был закрыть глаза.

— Мастер Дэмиен, но почему мистер Уилсон не зашёл?

— Я его не приглашал. И прости за куст-додо, Пенниуорт.

— Ничего, мастер Дэмиен, в свой первый день в особняке вы, помнится, уничтожили все кусты в саду. Однако же, я не могу не заметить, что дефенестрация гостей в свой день рождения — просто вопиющее нарушение этикета. Вам стоит пригласить его присоединиться к нам.

Дик крякнул. Тим снял бронь билетов. Джейсон всё ещё пытался прокашляться. Дэмиен покорно пошёл к дверям, потому что когда Альфред использовал термины и слово «вопиющий» в одном предложении, в интересах каждого было к нему прислушаться.

А Дэмиен очень хотел пережить свой шестнадцатый день рождения. Он уже умирал, ему не понравилось. Хотя загадочная полуулыбка Альфреда выглядела так, что смерть уже не казалась худшей перспективой из возможных.

Члены семьи могли сколько угодно нарушать этикет в отношении друг друга, но гости, о, гости — это святое.

 

Дополнительный стул поставили между Диком и Джейсоном. Тим задумчиво макал кусочек тоста в остывший уже желток и разглядывал швы на поднятой до носа маске. К собственному удивлению, изуродованная кожа его интересовала гораздо меньше, после Н. И. Г. Д. Е. его вообще трудно было удивить последствиями бесчеловечных экспериментов.

Дэдпул пытался скрутить чимичангу из вафли Альфреда.

— ...а я ему говорю: собери яйчишки в кулак и борись за свою любовь!

Дик хрюкнул и расхохотался, пока Джейсон, подперев подбородок, хмыкнул:

— Ага, а потом ты последовал своему совету и оказался здесь.

— Рубишь фишку, чувак! Правда я надеюсь, что мне не придётся бороться за свою любовь с Бэтменом. Ой, это прозвучало так, как будто Бэтс пялит своего сайдкика, но вы откройте интернет, люди правда в этом уверены! И небезосновательно. Заткнись, Жёлтый!

Брюс слишком громко поставил чашку на стол, но по-прежнему хранил молчание. Он вообще давно уже понял, что говорить что-то — бессмысленно. А однажды у него не получилось перейти с голоса Бэтмена на голос Брюса, и хотя все отнеслись к этому с пониманием, Дик не мог сосредоточиться и перестать смеяться. В общем, в этот раз чашка уцелела.

Дэмиен покосился на отца и поспешно спросил:

— Что сказал Жёлтый?

— Что я только что сагитировал всех присутствующих смотреть детское порно. Но ведь оно не детское, да, Дэми, ты ведь уже достиг возраста согласия? Скажи, что достиг, потому что я думал, что это произошло ещё два года назад.

Чашка всё-таки разбилась.

— О, умоляю, Б., не психуй, я состою в моногамных отношениях со своим дружком, беленьким таким единорогом, и это не эвфемизм, нет-нет, я не задрот, это подтвердят половина девочек Ист Энда и моя соседка.

— Твоя соседка — занявшая сквот слепая старуха, сидящая на кокаине.

— Правосудие слепо! И Сорвиголова тоже, но я бы посмотрел на того, кто ему не поверит. Да, белый, ты прав.

Дэдпул закинул руки на плечи Дику и Джейсону, притягивая их к себе и задирая голову к потолку:

— Чуваки! Белый любит вас, вы совсем над нами не издеваетесь и не коситесь. Я чувствую себя, как дома.

— То есть, как в сквоте с той самой слепой пожилой леди с абстинентным синдромом и нездоровой любовью к продуктам нидерландской мебельной индустрии?

— Нет же, дурачок! — на этой фразе Тим скорчил рожу, как будто его заставили сделать маску на глаза из свежего лимона. — Семья, дом, рождественские праздники, носки дурацкие, «Один дома» по телеку. Гармония, взаимопонимание и любовь!

Плохо за столом стало всем и сразу, но по печени Дэдпулу засадил Джейсон.

— Не благодарите, — бросил он, вращая кистью.

— И не будем, — буркнул в ответ Тим, жуя лист салата. С ним он был похож на коалу, поглощающую эвкалипт. Очень раздражённую коалу.

— А давайте отметим рождество в этом году, а? Ну то есть. Ёлка и гоголь-моголь. Как насчёт?

— Можно я приглашу Белого и Жёлтого? Они не будут мешать, честно-честно!

— Тебя самого никто не приглашал, Уилсон.

— Мастер Дэмиен, — укоризненно произнёс Альфред.

— Жопа, — грустно констатировал Брюс голосом Бэтмена.

Согласны с ним были абсолютно все.


End file.
